1. Field of the Invention
A slack adjuster arm wrench is provided for manipulating the slack adjuster of an air brake or the like. The slack adjuster arm wrench hereof includes an elongated lever and a pair of engagement members interconnected by a plate for insertion into a complimentary opening in the slack adjuster arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air brakes arm commonly employed in larger trucks and in railway applications. Typically, these air brakes include an arm which adjusts the amount of slack before the air brakes engage. That is to say, the air brakes include a degree of slack which accommodates some leeway between the point at which the operator begins depressing the brake pedal and the time when the air brakes begin to engage.
The amount of slack is a closely monitored safety criteria. State officials responsible for monitoring the safe operation of trucks routinely check the amount of slack in the air brakes because excessive slack may delay the stopping distance and result in an increased incidence of accidents for such trucks. Unfortunately, the adjustment in the amount of slack in the air brakes is a matter routinely neglected or avoided by truck operators. One principal reason for this unfortunate circumstance is the difficulty in gaining access to the slack adjuster arm in manipulating it to provide the desired amount of slack--about 3/4". The location and orientation of the slack adjuster arm which is typically under the truck and inboard of the wheel, is difficult to reach.
In the past, most individuals seeking to adjust the slack in an air brake utilized a screw driver or a straight bar to pivot the slack adjuster arm. This requires the user to attempt to pry the slack adjuster arm against some other brake component. Other approaches to slack adjustment in air brakes are shown generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,791 to Hahn and 5,009,135.
There has, however, developed a need for a simple, economical tool which will enable the operator to pivot the slack adjuster arm to provide the desired amount of slack in an air brake which provides superior leverage, easier access, accommodates different slack adjuster arms and engages only the slack adjuster arm itself, requiring no prying action against other brake components.